


The L Word

by Random_Fics10



Series: Ash and Kiawe [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, The L Word - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Mimo has some interesting questions for Gladion.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Kaki | Kiawe, Gladio | Gladion/Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Ash and Kiawe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583662
Kudos: 66





	The L Word

"Do you love my big brother too?"

Gladion wasn't ready for that question to come from Mimo while Kiawe was out trying to deal with Marowak.

"Excuse me?"

Mimo climbs on the couch with Gladion, "Do you love my big brother too? You're starting to come over a lot like Ash did when he started to love Kiawe."

Gladion gets quiet.

He was more or less coming over to get away from his mother without having to be alone, and sure, he'd started to refer to both Ash and Kiawe as his boyfriends, only in private, but love?

That was a strong word and it was really early in their relationship.

"You don't know, do you?" Mimo hums.

"I...I don't, but I promise I care about him."

"Do you love Ash?"

"Mimo, leave Gladion alone, or at least stop asking him questions like that," Kiawe comes in with Marowak under his arm, the only way to keep the Pokémon calm apparently.

"She's fine, Kiawe," Gladion assures, "She's just being a kid."

"She's making you uncomfortable, Glad, I can tell."

Mimo laughs and leaves the room.

"Let me guess, she asked if you love me first?"

"Yeah," Gladion looks away.

"She asked me the same thing about you, and I couldn't answer.." Kiawe admits.

"Yeah...it's...really early on to be saying those things for sure, huh?"

"It is," Kiawe sets down Marowak, who follows after Mimo, "But I know one thing."

"What?"

Kiawe leans down to kiss Gladion's forehead, "I hope we can get to the point of saying it."


End file.
